


Bad Endings - Universe Implosion

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Rituals, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: It's violent and terrible do not readAlucard has fallen to the beast of the vampire, he lives only to snuff out the life of virgins and revel in the same kind of sexual betrayal he experienced before.Dean and Sam Winchester hunt a rapist Vampire from another world. The catch, Dean has his own terrible demons and Sam doesn't have a soul.
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as this story is not appropriate. In general.
> 
> It serves as a sexual fantasy and those who read it are consenting to what it outlined in the tags. 
> 
> Rape and Noncon eroticism is a normal, healthy fetish where folks can explore the taboo in a safe environment.

The Vampire dragged her up by the neck draining her of her blood taking pleasure in the last few remaining moments of her life. Her struggles became weak, her body straining to stay alive. 

At that moment he released her, his glassy eyes only hinting at a remainder of any cognition. He lay her upon the dirty mattress in the alleyway, her legs spread open for him to revel in her whimpers. 

"I wouldn't let you die a virgin little girl." She wasn't a child but when one was as old as he, all humans were as children even in their 30's. 

He lifted her skirt, his mouth upon her pussy. She was unprepared, unable to resist. 

Rising up his perfect cock slipped downwards, seeking to penetrate his untouched flesh, he needed to be inside her smooth warm skin. Tears rolled down her paralyzed face. 

"Oh? You are stronger than I imagined." He whispered. His long fingers wrapping around her rapidly cooling flesh. 

With a groan he sank his cock into her unprepared body, he shivered as his eyes stared into her own glassy ones, reveling in the submission and resistance of her thin barrier. 

He gasped as he broke past her virginity, her blood coating his long pale cock. His stark white skin staining. "Yes." He whispered, "All your firsts. If you are good I will let you live."

He began to fuck her limp, rapidly cooling body violently. She barely made a sound, as her eyes closed her body pulsing around his cock. He was taken back, did she just come? 

His Vampiric endurance let him go again, and as he unloaded inside her a second time she gasped and reached up to pull upon his long blond hair.

He pinned her hands, his fangs sinking into her as he bottomed out inside her, his two loads of come mixing with her virgin blood. He enjoy lapping up every drop with his tounge.

She refused to die. He couldn't come to that blissful orgasm if she didn't die. He sucked her dry, feeling her heart stop. He buried his face into her, kissing her reddish lips.

He stayed inside her for a long time, taking her warmth and comfort. He could stay here, the dead never betrayed their masters. 

She whimpered, her pussy tightened upon him. He pulled back, his cock lodged within her. He pulled out leaving a pool of blood and cum. 

His eyes went dark. 

This girl was no regular virgin. 

He picked her up and with a woosh flew into the night sky her body in his arms.

** 

Sam and Dean Winchester stood over a dirty mattress in an alley.

The police showed them the CCTV footage from the street. 

All they could see was a girl, flopping around as if possessed. Being brutally raped by some invisible force. 

She then lay there for several hours and suddenly she was flying away.

Sam Winchester continued to question the police officer, but Dean suspected he wouldn't be very helpful.

The Virgin Killer.

It had to be him but something was different. Every year they would always be a pile of bodies, every Hunter and Man of Letters had tried to track down this invisible rapist.

Normally he would just leave the body, this one he had kidnapped. Why?

Sam walked back towards Dean. Adjusting his tie and placing the FBI ID back into his pocket. 

"The MO is pretty much the same, invisible rapist, modern tech can see him and girl is a local. She stands out Dean, she was apparently a witch or a wiccan. The store owner knew her by name."

Dean shook his head, and looked back to Sam who was staring at his phone darkly. "What is it Sam?"

Sam closed it. 

"I know I should feel something. I just watch the footage and imagine it is me doing that to her."

Dean didn't know what to say, Sam had not been the same since returning from the cage and he was beginning to get a picture as to why.

"We know that Alucard is here. He always kills two people. If he kidnapped her I hope it means he is nearby."

**

She hung from her neck, pinned to an upside-down cross ritualistically. 

Her rapist had undressed her, but then had bound her with silver wire. 

"I've never gone this far." Alucard said softly, "I've never been able to recreate it all."

She tried to move only to have the silver wire bite into her skin.

His mouth licked her wounds, sealing the wire inside her like a puppet, a doll for him to play with.

"Good girl. Now shall we begin our experiments? My father was a man of both magic and science."

Her eyes wide she dared not shake her head. 

This time he floated near her, suspending her so her neck took the brunt of her weight. She tried to remain conscious but the only sensation she could feel was his cock positioned at her ass.

"All your firsts, and you'll get to die each time. Like cattle."

He did not even try to prepare her, the cathedral filling with her screams. 

Below in each pew were the pious, kneeling and praying to their false god. As she was again violated this time ritualistically. 

His come he deposited inside her earlier dripped down her legs, pooling on a toe as it dropped on to a bloody pentagram below. It began to glow, wrapping light around the silver wires that bound her.

She felt a strange pleasure as Alucard raped her ass. His eyes glowing with golden energy.

"Come." He demanded. "Come."

Below him the voices of his worshippers chanted. "Come, undying virgin. Come."

She did not understand how she could not die. But as she came Alucard plunged his dagger into her and instead of pain she felt angelic wings sprout from her back as his come coated her insides.

**

Sam and Dean had pinpointed the magics with Cas. They entered the church to see the horror before them. 

A woman suspended by silver wire being fucked ruthlessly by a blonde Vampire. 

The three of them pulled out their daggers only to see the woman transforming into some kind of winged angel. 


	2. A Sinful Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gōrebagē. Enjoy.

Cas stared at the ritual dumbfounded. Somehow this vampire in some depraved act had created an angel. She was bound upon the cross, impaled upon Alucard's cock. She was writhing in pleasure, cum coated her thighs and ass.

Her power was beyond anything he had witnessed, the worshippers below the Dark Ritual moaned in sexual pleasure. Her light basking them into a rutting orgy of bodies, as men and women all paired off into multiple groups, fucking, sucking and riding wildly. 

Dean was lost, being dragged away by three women to breed. Sam Winchester stared at Alucard, in a transfixed awe. 

Alucard plunged into her again, his cock tearing into her virginity again. She was acutely aware of her angelic hymen, her tight pussy clamping down on the handsome blonde Vampire cock. His touch, while violent, angry and lustful still turned her on. His possession, his singular focus on fucking her into submission. "You will learn the power of this ritual. Of an angel succubus, pure yet corrupted."

Each syllable of Latin was a powerful hip thrust, pummeling her cervix and eliciting a scream. She felt the souls of all there intermingling with her own, each person pouring their sexual pleasure into her. An explosion shook her to the core as she experienced Alucard's intoxicated lust and had it loop back into her. She felt his pleasure, and the orgy below. 

Each man began their first round of orgasm. Their energy spurting into the mental link, bombarding the senses. 

She was coming, Alucard looked pleased. "The old magic is alive." His cock sank deep inside, Vampiric seed spilling into her womb. 


End file.
